Eucatastrophe: Yuletide in Minas Anor
by dreamflower02
Summary: In this sequel to "Eucatastrophe: The Return" set in my "Eucatastrophe" universe, the hobbits and Gandalf go to Gondor and celebrate Yule with their friends...


**AUTHOR**: Dreamflower  
**RATING**: G  
**CATEGORY**: General  
**SUMMARY**: Good friends gather in the White City to celebrate …

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: (1) This takes place in the same AU as "Eucatastrophe".In that AU, due to Gandalf realizing in time that the idea of the Three Elven Rings fading is one of Saruman's lying curses, they do not fade, and are actually strengthened, and freed to do what they should have done all along. As an unexpected reward it is no longer a one-way trip to Valinor, and Elves there may return to Middle-earth if they so desire. Furthermore, in that AU, Saruman was killed by Quickbeam during the storming of Isengard, so even though there had to be *some* Scouring of the Shire due to Lotho, the destruction there was not as bad as it would have been otherwise.

(2) From Marigold-the theme is Yule, and the elements to include are: Heavy snow, Gondor and Aragorn.

**DISCLAIMER**: Middle-earth and all its peoples belong to the Tolkien Estate. I own none of them. Some of them, however, seem to own me.

**EUCATASTROPHE: YULETIDE IN MINAS ANOR**

_1 Yule, S.R. 1433_  
_(Mettarë , F.A. 16)*_

Wrapped tightly in his Elven cloak, his nose and cheeks berry red from the cold, Frodo watched with a grin as the older Gamgee children and Merry's son and daughter, and Pippin's oldest daughter darted about pelting one another-and attempting to pelt Legolas and Faramir's young son and daughter Elboron and Théorigithu-with snowballs across the courtyard of the old guesthouse in the sixth circle. A sudden gust of wind caused him to take a step to the side, and he heard a deep chuckle from above.

"Frodo," said Gandalf, "I am neither a tree, nor a wind-break! Master Greenleaf is perfectly capable of watching the children. Let us step inside where it is warmer for my old bones."

Frodo laughed, and watched his breath steam. "I suppose you are right, Gandalf. But I do love watching them; and I am given to understand that this snowfall is very unusual for Gondor."

"It is, indeed, my friend," the Wizard said, as he held the door open for Frodo to pass through beneath his arm. "It is rare for snow to fall heavily enough to stay on the ground in this clime. Even so, I do not expect this to remain more than a day or so."

The sudden warmth as they stepped inside made Frodo's frozen face and hands burn, and he gave a shudder at the sudden temperature change.

He glanced around the room, decorated with branches of laurel and cedar, rather than the holly and pine or spruce garlands one would find in the Shire, but looking cozy and homey all the same.

"Here, cousin!" called Pippin, from near the fireplace, where he was using a hot poker to mull wine. "Merry!" he shouted, "grab Fam!" for little Faramir Took, who was well into _faunthood_ had started to toddle over to the hearth, his tiny hands outstretched.

Merry moved quickly. "No! Fam, you mustn't go near the fire. Come with Uncle Merry!" He jiggled the child and swung him high overhead, gaining ear-splitting squeals of laughter.

Pippin heaved a deep breath of relief, and crossed over to hand Frodo and Gandalf goblets of mulled wine. "I think that child is going to be the death of me," he sighed. "He doesn't seem to know the meaning of the word 'no' when it comes to danger." Then at the outburst of laughter that greeted these words he glared around at the others. "What?" he said crossly.

Frodo chuckled again. "Let's just say that you are getting a taste of what it was like to watch _you_ as a _faunt_."

"I can't have been all that bad!"

Merry and Frodo caught one another's eye, and burst out with a guffaw.

"I beg to differ, Peregrin Took!" said Merry. "Shall I start telling stories?"

Pippin gave a long suffering sigh, and prepared two more goblets, which he carried over to his son's namefather and his wife.

Faramir sat on a bench with little Petunia Took on his knee, drowsing in the crook of one arm. When Pippin handed Faramir the mug, she smiled at her father. But when he reached to take her, she shook her head, and snuggled closer to the Man.

Faramir grinned at him, as little Pet turned and said "I like Unca 'Mir, Papa. He's big and warm."

Pippin looked a bit taken aback, as his daughter turned back into the large and snug arm enfolding her.

Pippin scooted up to sit on the bench between Faramir and his wife. Éowyn smiled down at him. She had Petunia's twin Pansy in her own lap, and cuddled there as well was tiny little Primrose Gamgee, only ten months old. She shook her head at his offer of a goblet.

"I have no free hands, as you may see," she grinned.

Pippin fixed Faramir with a mock glare. "My prince, if I didn't know better, I would think that you and your lady are trying to steal my daughters-and Sam's as well!"

Éowyn laughed. "Well, it seems you might miss yours. But Sam has so many. Do you think he might not notice if we kept just the smallest one?" she asked playfully.

Merry had come to stand at her elbow. "Don't you believe it, my lady! Sam and Rose count each and every one of their chicks morning and evening!"

"Not to mention," said Frodo from the other side of the room, "that her doting Uncle Frodo might very well take it amiss!" Everyone laughed, and then Frodo asked "Speaking of Sam and Rose, where are they? Not to mention Estella and Diamond? And Gimli, for that matter?"

"Is there something wrong with your nose, cousin?" asked Pippin. "Can't you tell they are all in the kitchen preparing a wonderful Yule feast?"

"Now that you mention it-" Frodo began, when the door burst open, and in came the swarm of cold and rosy cheeked children from the courtyard, followed behind by the lightly clad Elf, looking no different than he ever did.

"It appeared to me," said Legolas, "that in spite of their protests, these younglings were becoming overcold, so I insisted it was time to come in."

The parents all moved toward their offspring with various reproaches on their lips. Éowyn handed the Gamgee baby to Frodo, and little Pet and Pansy were placed upon the bench and told firmly to stay put by their father.

The children's blue lips indicated that Legolas had made them come inside none too soon, and soon they were being stood near the fire and divested of their damp outer clothing.

Frodo watched the scene for a moment more, and as soon as he realized he was unneeded, for Elanor and Frodo-lad were expertly handling their younger brothers and sisters, he wandered into the kitchen with little Primrose, who had begun to show signs of hunger.

Rose was stirring something in a pot that smelled savory and delicious. She glanced up. "Ah, she's ready to be nursed!" she exclaimed. Sam looked over, and closed the oven door on something he had just put in, and came over to the hearth to take over the stirring for his wife. She took the baby and went to a corner, where a small rocking chair, just the right size for a hobbit, was placed. She arranged herself and the baby's blanket modestly.

Gimli and Diamond were cutting vegetables at the small table in the center of the room, and Estella was using the special step-stool to take dishes down from the cabinet. Frodo went over, so that she could hand them to him, rather than having to climb down with each armload.

Estella looked down at him. "Thank you, Frodo. Is everyone here yet?"

Frodo shook his head. "The King and Queen have not arrived. He had to hold court today, for this is not a holiday as such, here in Gondor. And of course their guests will arrive with them. Still, they should be here any-"

There was a sound of knocking, and then a clamor of voices.

Frodo grinned up at Estella. "As I was about to say, 'any minute'. Excuse me, Estella dear."

He found that Aragorn and Arwen had arrived with the other guests from the Citadel: there was the Court Bard, Menelcar, and young Bergil, now twenty-four years old, and serving as a King's Messenger. In her arms, Arwen carried the tiny Prince and heir to the throne, little Eldarion, only two months old.

And there was Lord Elrond of Rivendell, and his lady, Celebrian, newly returned from Aman only the year before. The new arrivals were nearly being smothered by enthusiastic young hobbits, eager to give hugs and kisses to their friends.

After pleasantries were exchanged, Rose came from the kitchen to announce that the meal was nearly ready, and they had better get the tables prepared.

In a trice, in the large room adjoining the kitchen, a large trestle table was quickly set up, and dishes placed upon it. There were hobbit sized chairs for the Shirefolk, and cushions for the Big Folk to sit upon. A separate small table had been set for the children, with Elanor and Frodo-lad Gamgee and Elboron of Ithilien in charge of the younger ones.

Soon the meal had been brought forth, and placed hobbit-style upon the table. There was a huge tureen of mushroom soup made with dried mushrooms, and redolent with the smell of leeks and garlic. There were roasted chickens, and medallions of beef braised in wine, and pork cooked with ale and apples. There was a slaw of beets and carrots, and there were roasted potatoes and parsnips, and mashed turnips, and several kinds of breads, and butter and cheese, and strawberry and blackberry jam. For afters, there were fruitcakes and mince pies and cherry tarts and plum puddings and sugar biscuits and gingersnaps.

The Big Folk soon began to lag behind while the hobbits seemed to just be getting started, yet eventually the meal came down that part of the feast called filling up the corners.

Frodo, who sat with Aragorn on one side, and the Lady Celebrian on the other, enjoyed himself immensely. He had been reluctant when the King's summons came in late summer: for the King's Councillors-which consisted of all the four Travellers: Frodo, head of the Baggins family, Samwise Gamgee, Mayor of the Shire, Peregrin Took, Thain of the Shire, and Meriadoc Brandybuck, Master of Buckland, to come to the South, to Minas Anor as the White City had reclaimed her old name, to be present for the birth of the Heir to the Throne of Gondor and Arnor. They would stay through the winter, and in the spring travel back to the North with the King's Progress, to the newly built City of Annúminas. There the King would stay for two years, establishing his Northern Kingdom.

Frodo had feared that a return to the places where he had known his darkest sorrows would somehow bring on a return of the melancholy that he had long put behind him. Yet he had soon discovered that while he did still have some sorrowful memories, they had no power over him any longer.

And he had discovered quite a kindred spirit in Lady Celebrian. She had been pleased to tell him that Bilbo still lived when she had left Tol Erresea, and though immensely old, and no longer able to get around, his mind had regained its sharpness and his memory was clear.

"He still thinks of you with fondness, Frodo, and he does not mind that you did not stay with him there. He was pleased, though, that you had accompanied him on the voyage, and had at least a glimpse of the Blessed Realm. I do not think he has very many years left to him, but he seems quite happy with the fact that it is unlikely that any other hobbit shall ever catch up to him in age!"

"I am looking forward, Lady Celebrian, to our journey back in the Spring. We will be stopping in Lothlórien. I look forward to seeing the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn again."

"As do I," Celebrian replied. "I especially look forward to meeting my new little sister, Indis."

They chatted a bit more, and Celebrian told Frodo some anecdotes of some of the things Bilbo had been doing, and Frodo spoke to her of his sojourn in Lothlórien, years before, on the Quest.

The meal soon was ended, yet no one really wished to leave the table or the congenial company.

Merry called out "Pippin! It's Yule! We must have some songs!"

Pippin grinned. He needed no coaxing; he stood up, and raised his sweet tenor in a traditional Yule song of the Shire.

_"No shorter now will grow the days-_  
_May the Yule log brightly blaze!_

_Fill the Hall with pine and holly-_  
_Let us all be bright and jolly!_

_To the New Year let us raise_  
_Songs of joy and songs of praise!_

_Though the nights be cold and drear_  
_Within these walls, we're full of cheer!_

_Hearts and hands, we're all together,_  
_Heedless of the winter weather!_

_Our children all are snug and warm,_  
_Safe from want and safe from harm!_

_Let joy and laughter loudly ring_  
_To the roof-beams as we sing!_

_Ever longer grow the days-_  
_May the Yule log brightly blaze!"_

"Again! Again" came the cry of the assembled merrymakers! So Pippin began the song once more, this time accompanied by Menelcar's harp. Halfway through several of the other hobbits joined in.

When he had finished with that one, he grinned. "Let's show these Big Folk how the Shirefolk can harmonize! Shall we sing 'The Turning of the Year'?

At several eager call of assent, Pippin began the first line, joined by Frodo, Sam and Merry. When they began to sing the third line, the hobbit lasses began at the beginning of the song, and as the lasses reached the third line, the piping voices of the hobbit children joined in.

_"It is the turning of the year, _  
_In the mid-winter, bleak and blear- _  
_While the weather is dark and drear_  
_When we find joy and good cheer!_  
_For friends and kin from far and near_  
_Gather with all that they hold dear._  
_Away with sorrow, away with fear:_  
_And with good song, good food, good beer,_  
_Welcome the turning of the year!"_

Frodo glanced around the room, at the smiling faces of Men and Elves and one Dwarf, and the eager faces of his fellow hobbits. Yes. "Friends and kin from far and near"-how glad he was that he had come.

**xxxxxxx**

*In JRRT's universe, it would have been F.A. 14, as the New Reckoning did not begin until the Ringbearers went West. But in this AU, the Fourth Age began when the Ring went into the Fire.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story takes place in S.R. 1433 (actually going into 1434 on 1 Afteryule) . Merry's children are: Simbelmynë 9, called Wyn, ( 6 in Man years) and Peridoc, called Perry, 8 (5 in Man years ). Pippin's children are Primrose, called Primmie, 5 ( 3 in Man years) Pansy and Petunia, called Pet, twins 4, (2 ½ in Man years) and Faramir, called Fam, 3 ( 18-20 months in Man years. Elboron is 10, Théorigithu is 5 ( or 16 and 7 in Hobbit-years).


End file.
